Celestial Calendar
The Celestial Calendar is the creation of the Blue College of Magic—the Celestial Magisters, masters of the heavens, and oracles of the stars. The Celestial Calendar is a relatively new invention, having only been created a mere 150 years ago, and is considered “cutting edge” by the members of the College, with new discoveries and additions to it being added every year. The Celestial Calendar tracks the movements of the sun, the stars, and the twin moons, Morrslieb and Mannslieb. While it has many ties with the regular Imperial Calendar that is used by the rest of the Empire, it is far more esoteric and bound by the Blue Winds of magic than by any holidays created by mankind. Magisters of the order plot the movements of the heavenly bodies against these winds, watching how the two interact, marking them down for future reference, and looking for patterns that may give long-term forecasts. The abilities of the wizards allow them to see things in the night sky that are impossible to view with the unaided eye—a layman who reads one of these charts could pick out several of the best known constellations, but would be bewildered at the presence of most of the other symbols and shapes marked on it. In addition to finding and naming new stars, constellations, and other objects, the Celestial Calendar is designed to track the coming of the two-tailed comet that signals great change within the Empire. It is for this reason alone that the Emperor sees merit in the Celestial Calendar’s purpose and provides funds for equipment, materials, and other aid for the College to continue in their scholarly pursuits. Nothing has been publicly announced about any pattern by which the comet’s return can be predicted; one Magister, however, by the name of Otto Kerchlik, has claimed some progress. All that Kerchlik will say on the matter is that it may take another 200 years of watching the eastern sky for any definitive data. Described here are some of the notable events on the Celestial Calendar. This list is by no means definitive, and new events are recorded every year. High Winds (2nd–9th Days of After-Witching, every 5–7 years) During this event, the highest wisps of the Blue Wind become very active and form strange patterns in the sky. All attempts to discern the meaning or purpose of these winds have so far met with little success. Ebb Winds (1st–8th of Plough-Tide, every 2–3 years) During the Ebb Winds, the Blue Winds of Magic slack off considerably, creating a smooth, blank spot in the sky. Celestial Wizards despise this time, as their magic becomes diminished. Most become short-tempered and surly as their Witchsight and ability to pull the skeins of magic lose their potency. Tracking the exact time of the Ebb Wind is one of the paramount tasks for those involved in the upkeep of the Celestial Calendar. The Summer Cyclone (14th–16th of Summer-Tide) During the Summer Cyclone, the Blue Winds intermingle on a greater level with the regular weather patterns, often coinciding with fierce thunderstorms and tornadoes. For this reason, some storms have a magical element to them, producing oddly coloured lightning, winds that sound like screaming, and strange hail shaped like small skulls. Day of Mystery (Variable Date) When the twin moons, Morrsleib and Mannsleib, are full in the sky at the same time, the Winds of Magic are extremely active and turbulent. It is a time when augurs, practitioners of Blue Magic, and others blessed with the Witchsight receive visions, sometimes even when they are not prepared to receive them. Some of the most important events of the Empire’s history were foreseen on this holy day. Rain of Fire (31st–3rd Day of Harvest-Tide, every 11–15 years) Blue Wind coalesces and falls from the sky, visible to those with Witchsight. Although this “rain” never seems to reach the ground, blue wizards note the increased number of oracles and prophetic visions that occur among the more sensitive members of the populace. The Old Comet (5th or 6th through 18th or 19th of Chill Month) Not to be mistaken with the twin-tailed comet associated with Sigmar’s rise to power, the Old Comet is a small, dim celestial body that makes its presence known every year. Its steady presence is a sign that the traditions of the Empire are secure. For those of the Celestial Order, the Old Comet seems to blow through the Blue Winds, disrupting old patterns and “cleaning the slate” for them to start anew. Unfortunately, this also means that long-term prognostications are disrupted as well—wise wizards take the Old Comet’s appearance into account in their calculations. Sigmar’s Rising (28 days between Ulric-Tide and Fore-Witching, every 30–33 years) The constellation dedicated to Sigmar comes into alignment with other forces, strengthening the Empire and the resolve of its people. Blue wizards note that major events occur during this time, such as the building of huge public works, the rise of new Elector Counts, or the beginnings of a new campaign against the foes of the Empire. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 148 Category:Astronomy Category:Calendars Category:Celestial College Category:C